vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Friede (Wonderful World)
Summary Friede is a playable character in Wondeful World. She is a very powerful Demon of Makai of the Majin Clan as the Tusk. She has lived for many years and has experienced the war of the past man and demonic. Although she is on the side of the demons, hedonism who thinks that anything is fine if there is no particular hostility towards humans and boredom is possible. she is weak against sunlight, but she does not become ash, but its power is only halved. Normally it is a castle of the Makai, letting the maids squirrel and peeping at the state of the ground. She is also the one Lunathia is currently learning from. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Friede "The Demon's Fang." Origin: Wonderful World Gender: Female Age: 574 Classification: Demon, Vampire, Mentor, Hag, Majin Clan Member. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Drain, Mild Resistance to Sunlight, Shadow Manipulation, Time Stop (This occurs when Friede starts Evil Omen.), Energy Blasts, Poison Manipulation, Vampire Physiology, Ability Control (By biting the opponent; thus sucking the soul out, she gains new abilities by exchanging her own.), Mind Control via Ability Swap. Attack Potency: Small Town level (Should scale to Chartette) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can go toe to toe with Chartette according to this calc) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Athletic Human (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better.) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level (According to this calc, Chartette's swing alone should be capable of this.) Stamina Very High (Has survived mass blood-loss, and kept fighting.) Range: Extended range with projectiles, farther with Night Walker Standard Equipment: Can summon at most 4 Pulse Laser shooting eyeballs (which all four can be used in Evil Omen.), her cloak; which is like a swiss army knife, Mastery over Darkness, and most important: Her fangs. Intelligence: Extremely High (Not only is she the brains of the Majin Clan, she even witnessed an entire war.) Weaknesses: Daylight, though this doesn't kill her. Instead, 50% of her overall power is reduced. Feats: As a child, she witnessed the beginning of the Human-Demon war. Is easily the smartest character with 574 years of wisdom, She even passed her knowledge down to Lunathia, her disciple. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Darkness Manipulation:' Is capable of utilizing Darkness by creating voids, shadows, even engulfing the arena with darkness. *'Capture Life:' In addition to taking madness away from your opponent's lips, Friede is able to swap her already existing Darkness Magic, she can control her opponent by giving her Darkness in exchange for their Power. *'Sacrifice:' Friede's Original Ability. Removes unused Eyeballs for future use via explosion. This can be done in the air too. *'Neosacrifice:' Friede's EX Ability. Allows a Darkness Vault to be used without needing to absorb an enemy projectile with Immortal Dark. *'Residence of Darkness:' Dashes and Jumps are invincible. *'Pumpkin Smash:' Friede's first Command Normal. An aerial move that crushes a giant pumpkin in front of the opponents face. *'Pain Nail:' Friede's other Command Normal. An aerial Anti-Air move that grabs the opponent, and tosses them backward. *'Doom Bringer:' Friede creates a Dark Energy ball and smashes it at her opponent. Can also be used in the air. *'Immortal Dark:' A Barrier-Esque move that can absorb at most three projectiles. When a projectile is absorbed, only then can it be cancelled into Darkness Vault... *'Darkness Vault:' After absorbing at least one projectile with Immortal Dark, Friede is surrounded with Dark Lightning. With this, she can shoot a shockwave of Dark Energy at the opponent. The more hits added to the fuel source, the more powerful Darkness Vault will be... *'Hollow Bind:' Creates a void that when timed in the right position, can stop an opponent dead in his tracks, or, start a combo... *'Poison Cloak:' While during a combo, Friede can poison her opponent with this move, thus further doing damage. This only stops when the combo ends. *'Evil Eye:' Within the following buttons once each: P, K, S, & HS, each create an eyeball that is placed wherever the input is used. During Evil Omen, they teleport to a specific location from their initial location. No more than one each can be used. *'Soul Sucker:' Friede's Command Grab. She sucks a mild bit of soul to heal herself a bit. *'Evil Omen:' Friede's first Finish Skill. **'P Version:' Summons all four eyes at Close Range. Useful for surrounding the opponent. **'K Version:' Summons all four eyes at Long Range. Useful against foes focusing at long range. *'Night Walker:' Her other Finish Skill. Friede surrounds the area in Blackness as she shreds through the opponent in places you wouldn't expect NOT to miss. Stats *'Height:'135cm *'Weight:' 32kg *'Likes:' Afternoon Tea Time *'Hates:' Sunlight, Those who don't know Courtesy *'Values:' Cloak Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wonderful World Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:Evil Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Soul Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Playable Characters